Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7t - 2}{2t - 5} \div 2$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-7t - 2}{2t - 5} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-7t - 2) \times 1} {(2t - 5) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{-7t - 2}{4t - 10}$